DELIVERY
by natokine
Summary: Marta y Alexis viajando por Europa. Kate está suspendida. Más de uno se preguntó qué hicieron Kate y Castle durante ese tiempo... yo les ofrezco uno de esos momentos...


Era cerca de mediodía y ambos estaban disfrutando de una película tranquilos. Marta y Alexis estaban de viaje por Europa festejando la graduación de Alexis así que se podían dar el lujo de usar el proyector que Castle tenía en su casa.

Cuando la película terminó, ambos se quedaron sentados mientras pasaban los créditos. Castle se desperezó y luego rodeó a Kate con el brazo. Ella, al sentir su brazo, lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó levantando los pies del suelo.

- ¿Te gustó la película? – quiso saber él.

- Si, mucho. – le contestó y le dio un beso en el pecho, sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- Me alegro. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – le preguntó y luego miró su reloj. – Es casi la 1 de la tarde.

- Ahora que terminó la película me dio hambre. Comamos algo. – sugirió ella.

- Bien. Podemos pedir o ver que hay en la heladera. – le dijo.

- Mmm… - le dijo pensativa, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. – ¿Te molesta si pedimos? Quiero comida china. – Castle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició el hombro.

- No hay problema. ¿Qué te parece si llamas y pides lo que más te apetezca mientras yo me doy una ducha?

- De acuerdo. – aceptó.

Castle se levantó y le tendió una mano para que ella se levantara, la cual aceptó. Caminaron abrazados hasta la cocina y una vez allí él le tendió el teléfono y se dirigió hacia su habitación para buscar su ropa. Mientras él se duchaba, Kate se encargó de hacer el pedido y de preparar la mesa. Hacía una semana que Marta y Alexis se habían ido así que ellos habían podido moverse con más libertad y aunque algunos días los pasaban en el apartamento de ella, la mayoría lo pasaban ahí porque era más espacioso y tenía más comodidades. Por eso, Kate ya sabía donde encontrar las cosas en la cocina y prácticamente se manejaba sola, sin estar pidiendo permiso.

Cuando terminó con eso, se dirigió a la habitación para ver si Castle estaba listo. Al entrar, vio su ropa todavía sobre la cama y se escuchaba la ducha dentro del baño que estaba unido a la habitación.

Por un momento, estuvo tentada de entrar y darle una sorpresa que sabía que le encantaría. Desde que habían pausado el tema del senador y ella había comenzado la suspensión, tenían sexo todos los días e incluso más de una vez por día. Un repentino calor subió por su cuerpo cuando se percató de en qué estaba pensando, pero luego sonrió. Después se acordó de la comida y prefirió dejarlo momentáneamente… ya tendrían tiempo más tarde. Recién era mediodía y todavía quedaban muchas horas del día.

Mientras ella estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, Castle salió del baño totalmente empapado y solo con una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura. Kate se sobresaltó un poco al principio y luego se lo quedó mirando totalmente extasiada, mordiéndose el labio. El agua bajándole por el cuerpo, el pelo mojado y alborotado, esos ojos azules que la miraban insinuantes, eran una combinación mortal. Castle se percató de cómo lo miraba así que lentamente empezó a acercársele. Kate notó el avance y empezó a retroceder.

- No, Castle. Estás empapado, vas a mojarme. – le advirtió señalándole con el dedo. Él siguió avanzando sin inmutarse, sus ojos brillaban oscuros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. – Castle… te lo advierto… – le amenazó seriamente.

Pero él siguió, y paso a paso su sonrisa juguetona se hacía cada vez más grande. Ya casi la había acorralado contra la pared y la miraba de tal forma que parecía que la comería con los ojos. Su boca se acercó a la suya mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, casi degustándola con anticipación. Kate estaba como hipnotizada ante su mirada y lo único que hacía era retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Estaba acorralada, y parecía no tener escapatoria. Casi contenía la respiración esperando su próximo movimiento.

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Él rompió el contacto visual y miró en dirección a la puerta. Kate finalmente, reaccionó al escuchar el sonido.

- Llegó la comida. – dijo para salir rápidamente de la habitación hacia la puerta principal.

- ¡Salvada por la campana! – gritó él desde la habitación mientras Kate estaba abriendo la puerta para recibir el pedido. - ¡Pero la próxima no te salvas! – volvió a gritar. El repartidor le entregó las bolsas mientras la miraba divertido. Kate sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas. Le sonrió al repartidor lo mejor que pudo y le preguntó cuanto era.

- Son—

- ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre! – interrumpió Castle. El repartidor miró hacia dentro muy divertido.

- No le haga caso, delira por la fiebre. – le dijo ella lo más natural que pudo.

El muchacho asintió y le dijo cuanto era, ella le pagó y le dio las gracias. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella unos segundos. Luego llevó la comida a la cocina y comenzó a acomodarla en la mesa. En ese momento, llegó Castle, que la agarró fuertemente por detrás, y se acercó rápidamente a su cuello donde le hizo un fuerte chupón sin que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- ¿Me escuchaste? – le susurró seductoramente al oído, sin soltarla.

- Si, Castle. Y el repartidor también. – le dijo en tono de reproche mientras le daba un codazo.

- Ups. – respondió él aunque su expresión no decía lo mismo. Castle bajó delicadamente la mano por su cuerpo y le pegó una palmada en el trasero para luego separarse dejando a Kate con la boca abierta, tenía ganas de matarlo. - ¿Comemos?

'Esta me la pagarás con creces, Richard Castle', pensó Kate.


End file.
